Sun Signs
Page listing details on each sun sign. (coming soon) Aries Aries sun signs are the young souls of the zodiac. We are born just after most of human civilization enters their spring, from the equinox onwards. This is a time of year when the collective consciousness of our species is at its most positive and energetic. Winter has just ended (for the majority) and people are thinking ahead towards summer, a new year has recently begun and this is a time of new beginnings. When a child's first memories of life are fostered in such an environment, their earliest memories and thoughts and feelings are all of a world that is positive and hence Aries-born children tend to expect this level of positivity and excitement from world for the rest of our lives! (Unfortunately, this is not how it ends up working out! At our worst, we become the unbearably energetic, ADHD, insensitive know-it-all's who don't seem to know how to make any room for anyone but ourselves in our fast-paced lives! :p) Category:Sun in Aries namespace=0 nottitlematch=My %art category = Sun in Aries Taurus Taurus is the second 30° section of the 360° zodiac, which the sun occupies during the second month of spring (for the majority of humans). The sudden increase in day length that defined the first phase energises the biosphere of the planet, but by this phase the day length is increasing less rapidly towards its peak in the coming summer solstice. This is a time of readjustment to the energy of Aries, a time for grounding and utilising that energy to produce and grow and digest and store. In the case of plants, this means growth and blooming and producing fruits. For animals, the food chain expands and each species takes advantage in their own ways or conserves their energy in surviving this disadvantageous time. For humans, it's not so different, crops are productive and people are fed and energised, work increases and spending increases and the economy and culture begin to thrive, but as with the animals some thrive more easily in spring than others, so others take this time to conserve their money or food or resources and prepare for winter. Hence, this time of year can be both a time of indulgence or a time of resolute determined work and earning. All of these traits can become entrenched in the mentality of any children born during this period. This is a time of year when habits are formed and maintained in preparation for the coming rewards. It's a time when people are very aware of their goals and their needs especially their need for security and stability. Hence, children born during this time of year tend to have very resolute values and a strong commitment to their worldview and hence themselves. Taurians tend to know what we like and don't like, and are willing to refuse anything less. Hence, we often get called stubborn which might well be right, but we know that it's the stubborn ones who make it to winter with leftover snacks! �� Category:Sun in Taurus namespace=0 nottitlematch=JAP category = Sun in Taurus Gemini The "Twins", ruled by mercury. Category:Sun in Gemini namespace=0 category = Sun in Gemini nottitlematch=June% Cancer The "Crab", ruled by the moon. Category:Sun in Cancer namespace=0 category = Sun in Cancer Leo The "Lion", ruled by the Sun. Category:Sun in Leo namespace=0 category = Sun in Leo Virgo The "Virgin", ruled by mercury. Category:Sun in Virgo namespace=0 nottitlematch=SS1 category = Sun in Virgo Libra Libra is the 7th segment of the 12-piece zodiac circle. If the solar system was an orange �� ...and you cut it in half along the equinox axis (the two times of year where the Earth gets an 'even tan' on its head and it's tail as it rotates 23.5° off-centre occur at opposite sides of the sun, one is closest to the Aries constellation one closest to Libra, but they slowly flip every 12,000 years) ...the first 6 slices of the orange would be the side of the Sun where the Earth's head points toward the sun. This is the spring and summer for the northern hemisphere (the head). ...this leaves another 6 slices for the 6 months of the year where the Earth's head points out into space and the tail points to the sun. For the northern hemisphere, this marks the beginning of autumn and the coming of winter. Libra is the first slice of this second half, and marks a phase of the Earth's orbit opposite to that of Aries. While Aries marks a new beginning for your half of the world, Libra marks a new beginning for others in the world, the beginning of a relationship between your world and its balancing opposite: north and south, yin and yang. The symbol for Libra is the scales because of this inherent polarity, Libra is a mirror for Aries, Libra is the reflection of a world entering into spring, which 'unfortunately' means that another world (the southern hemisphere) must enter into a state of darkness, decay and frigidity. Children born during this time of year experience a world that is still plump with the abundance of the summer and sprig, but very quickly realising that winter is coming and that every wasteful error made today could lead to consequences in a few months time. Libran children hence develop their first thoughts memories and feelings with a context of cause and effect intrinsically woven into their mentality and perspective of the world. They see a world change from the positive, bright remnants of summer into the quiet pace of autumn and the chill of winter. Change is something Librans learn to expect, but not to love. Librans first memories are of change being a force for the negative, and hence they try to balance and control change as much as possible in their lives, whether or not these changes seem negative on their surface. Category:Sun in Libra namespace=0 category = Sun in Libra Scorpio The "Scorpion", ruled by Pluto (and classically, Mars). Category:Sun in Scorpio namespace=0 category = Sun in Scorpio nottitlematch=MKH|Octobe% Sagittarius The "Archer", ruled by Jupiter. Category:Sun in Sagittarius namespace=0 category = Sun in Sagittarius nottitlematch=Novembe% Capricorn The "Sea-Goat", ruled by Saturn. Category:Sun in Capricorn namespace=0 category = Sun in Capricorn nottitlematch=Decembe%|Januar% Aquarius The "Water-bearer", ruled by Uranus (and classically, Saturn). Category:Sun in Aquarius namespace=0 category = Sun in Aquarius nottitlematch=Januar%|Februar% Pisces The "Fish", ruled by Neptune (and classically, Jupiter). Category:Sun in Pisces namespace=0 category = Sun in Pisces Aspects . Category:Sun signs Category:Sun Category:Zodiac Category:Astrology Category:Natal Astrology